


Eyes on You

by shinayashipper



Series: The Star [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Idol x Fan AU, M/M, Puzzleshipping, actually just a self-indulgent fic, fan Atem, idol Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: Yugi’s eyes trailed to their rows and he squinted his eyes to read the words better. “What’s that?” Yugi walked closer to them from the stage and stopped at the very front, there’s still a huge distance between them but Yugi somehow could read it. “Is it your birthday? Happy birthday!”-In which Yugi is a popular rookie-idol and Atem attended his concert on his birthday.Puzzleshipping Fan x Idol AU. Idol!Yugi & Fan!Atem.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999303
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You can call me Red!  
> I really love idols and one day I watched one of my favourite KPop Idol, Taeyeon sang Happy Birthday Song to one of her fans during one of her concerts [(WATCH HERE)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omjktipRZHk) and also because I love Puzzleshipping and the idea of Yugi being an idol, I wrote this!  
> Also, have you ever heard Yugi's Japanese VA sings?? His voice is just So Cute: [LISTEN HERE.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWR2Ae-RCUA) I think his VA used to be in a boy group? Please correct me if I'm wrong!
> 
> Please enjoy this short little thing!

It was Atem’s Birthday when he attended Yugi’s concert. Mana insisted to make him a _“Today is my birthday, please sing me Happy Birthday!”_ banner with a hand-drawn arrow pointing at him and to show it to Yugi at the concert. Mana needed to sit on Mahad’s shoulders for Yugi to notice them. Atem was so embarrassed he kept hissed-yelling Mana to _“Please stop it!”_ but Mana insisted because, _“Shut up, you want this too, I know!”_

Then, by some miracle, during an MC segment, Yugi’s eyes trailed to their rows and he squinted his eyes to read the words better. “What’s that?” Yugi walked closer to them from the stage and stopped at the very front, there’s still a huge distance between them but Yugi somehow could read it. “Is it your birthday? Happy birthday!” Yugi said cheerfully with the sweetest smile ever and Atem believed he turned into goo while the crowd cheered and screamed, low murmurs of _“So lucky!”_ could be heard but he only focused on Yugi and his smile and his eyes staring back at him, oh my God, _oh my God-_

“What’s your name?” Yugi’s voice rang so clear in his head but Atem needed to double-take. Name? He’s asking my name? _Oh, my freaking God-_ Atem tried opening his mouth but no words coming out. Oh my God, he’s so freaking out! Is it really happening? It’s not a dream, right? What if he’s still sleeping and actually late for the real concert? Oh my God, wake up, _wake up-_

“His name is Atem! _Atem!!”_ Shouted Mana beside him and Atem could see Mahad nodding so fast he’s afraid his best friend would break his neck. “Atem?” Yugi looked over at Mana, still perched on Mahad’s shoulders, and then smiled back at Atem, “That's a pretty cool name, Atem!” Oh my God, the crowd screamed again. Do they love seeing Atem freaking out or just love watching Yugi being so sweet on stage towards this almost-broke university student who was also the birthday boy at the back row of his concert?

And then, without a cue, without any music, Yugi sang. It’s the birthday song. _Oh, right, that’s what the banner asked him to do,_ Atem almost forgot it in the midst of freaking out.

_“Happy birthday to you~”_ The crowd went silent, Yugi was still in his spot on the stage, but he faced Atem directly. _“Happy birthday to you~”_ His violet eyes twinkling and smile so sweet as he sang. Oh my God, Atem couldn’t look away. _“Happy birthday, dear Atem~”_ Oh my God, that’s right, that’s why he asked for his name. Oh my God. Atem was pretty sure he looked like some kind of wide-eyed fish, with his mouth slightly agape and eyes so wide. He must look so stupid but Yugi was so kind and sweet and beautiful and he called him _dear_ , and it’s just a simple song but it meant so much to him, he’s so- _“Happy birthday to you~”_

Atem was in love.

The crowd cheered then, screaming so loud but Atem couldn’t hear, couldn’t see. He could only see Yugi, still with that sweet smile. He watched Yugi waved at him before returning to the center of the stage to continue on the concert.

Atem couldn’t look away from Yugi. As the next song played and the crowd cheered some more. He couldn’t look away. His mind drifted to that time in high school, with a boy and his strange tri-coloured hair, so alike his own. That boy who approached him when he was alone at the park thinking about his divorced parents and how he needed to move out to Egypt with his father. That boy with concerned violet eyes and wary smile as he asked, _“Are you okay?”_ That boy from the next class, the one who always got bullied and picked on, the one with the strange collection of puzzles and games. Everyone knew his name, back then he was called with teasing tones and looks of disgust but now here he was, smiling up at the center of the stage with everyone calling his name with cheers of adoration and love. _Love._

Atem was in love.

He wondered whether Yugi still remembered him too?

_Probably not._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned to continue this as a whole story but I think I lost confidence along the way... Maybe I will get into this again later? No promises, though!  
> So that's it, please tell me what you think? Thank you for reading!
> 
> Interact with me more! Sometimes I draw & write:
> 
> [[My Twitter]](https://twitter.com/CelesMochi)  
> [[My Tumblr]](https://shinayashipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
